Hearth's Warming Eve
by Dede42
Summary: The Mane Seven are invited to Canterlot to take part in a pageant that talks about the history of how Equestria came to be by the joining of the Pegasi, Unicorn, and Earth pony tribes.
1. Chapter 1: EXCITEMENT AND JITTERS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearth's Warming Eve

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm posting today instead of tomorrow since I have work at the movie theater, and you can count on the normal update on Thursday. I managed to get more Halloween decorating done during the weekend despite my bum toe, and I still have a ways to go before I'm ready for Halloween itself.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: EXCITEMENT AND JITTERS**

It was wintertime in Equestria once again and the Mane Seven were on the train heading to Canterlot for a special Hearth's Warming event that they'd been invited to take part in by the Princess herself. As the train headed through the tunnels toward Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom opened one of the windows in order to stick their heads out so that they could see their home city when it would finally come into view.

"We're getting closer!" Twilight Sparkle squealed.

"This is going to be great!" Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Rainbow Dash poked her head out, too. "I can hardly wait!"

"I'm so excited, I-I feel like shouting!" said Fluttershy, joining them and she softly let out a, "Woo-hoo!"

"Hooo-wee!" Applejack exclaimed. "Canterlot, here we come!"

Rarity was wearing a Christmas-shaped hat on her head. "Oh, I do hope I look festive enough!" she fretted and then blinked when Pinkie Pie popped out of it.

"There it is! Canterlot!"

"Oooh…" said the group together as they watched the approaching city that was looking even more magical with the falling snow.

* * *

Leaving the train station behind, the seven ponies trotted through Canterlot, taking in the sights as the ponies around them did holiday shopping, last minute decorating, and other fun activities.

"Oh, isn't Canterlot wonderful this time of year?" Twilight Sparkle asked happily.

"Yeah, I wish it was Hearth's Warming Eve every day," Rainbow Dash said wistfully.

Sunrise Blossom chuckled. "Wonderful as it is, I think you would want to spend some time swimming, Rainbow," she pointed out and the blue pegasus agreed.

"There's so much to look at!" Applejack exclaimed, trying to take it all in at once. "I feel like my durned eyes are gonna pop right out of my head!"

"I have an idea, let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk!" the purple unicorn suggested. "I'll go first. I spy… an eight-foot candy cane." And sure enough, there was one nearby where several fillies had gotten their tongues frozen to it, and their parents were trying to freed them.

"I spy a snowpony!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I spy somepony eating a gingerbread house…" said Pinkie Pie before dashing into a nearby store, and then came back out with a gingerbread house and began eating it "…and it's me!"

Her friends stared for a moment, and then they laughed while the pink pony happily ate her gingerbread house.

* * *

Several hours later, the Mane Seven were now backstage at the palace, where they were getting ready to take part in the Hearth's Warming Pageant, and they could hear the orchestra warming up while the ponies were chatting and looking for seats.

"I can't believe that Princess Celestia chose _us_ to put on the most important play of the season!" Twilight Sparkle remarked while Rarity, who was already in costume, was brushing out her mane with a brush and applying makeup to her face. "Do you guys know what an honor this is? For all of us?"

"A real honor," Sunrise Blossom agreed while adjusting the cape of her own costume.

Fluttershy, however, wasn't thrilled to take part in the pageant and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, I wish she hadn't honored me quite so much… I can't go onstage!" she whined. " _I don't want everypony looking at me_!" And she dove into a nearby box of decorations, hoping to hide.

Finishing up with the purple unicorn, Rarity went over to the yellow pegasus, and magically extracted her from the box. "Fluttershy, darling, there's nothing to feel nervous about," she said reassuringly, shoving her friend over to the vanity to start doing her hair and make.

"No?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course not," the grey unicorn said reassuringly. "All across Equestria, ponies are preparing their own pageants for Hearth's Warming Eve in their own towns. It's tradition."

"So you're saying they'll be too busy to come to _our_ play?" the yellow pegasus asked hopefully.

"Well, no," Rarity admitted. "We're in the Canterlot pageant, the biggest, most important production in all of Equestria. A _lot_ of ponies will come to watch us."

Fluttershy gulped, her eyes going wide with panic. "A lot?"

"Hundreds."

"Hundreds?"

"Maybe even thousands!"

Fluttershy yelped and dove back into the box. Sighing, Rarity turned to retrieve her when the wind came rushing in, and she shrieked. "Oh, my hair! Applejack? Be a dear and shut those windows, will you?" she asked desperately.

Nodding, Applejack went over to shut the window and she paused to scowl at Rainbow Dash, who was chanting her own name in front of a mirror. "It's a reenactment of the founding of Equestria," she reminded the blue pegasus. "It's not the 'Rainbow Dash Show'."

"Well it _should_ be the 'Rainbow Dash Show'!" Rainbow Dash retorted, turning away from the mirror. " _I'm_ the star!" And they started bickering, completely forgetting about the open window.

Sunrise Blossom went to help Twilight Sparkle pry the yellow pegasus out of the box. "Fluttershy, you've got to come out of there!"

A curtain opened and Spike, who was in costume and would be telling the story, poked his head in. "Curtain in two minutes!" he called out.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to help the twins. "Twilight, Sunrise, let me handle this."

"My hair!" Rarity wailed since the window was still open.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both shrieked when the pink pony yanked on their heads. " _PINKIE_!" And then they ended up falling face-first into the box when she suddenly let go, shivering because of the cold.

"The Hearth's Warming Eve pageant is about harmony and friendship," Applejack said, still scolding the blue pegasus when-

" _Shut the window_!"

The orange pony jumped a foot in the air, almost hitting Rainbow Dash, and she quickly shut the window while the ponies all bickered. Spike sighed, hoping that the ponies would be in better moods soon.

* * *

A/N: Not really the best way to start the holidays, huh? But, even the best of friends can have disagreements, and yet, they can still remain friends, too. See you all on Thursday! Bye! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: THE PAGEANT

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearth's Warming Eve

A/N: Thanks for the potions, Sunny, I'm sure that they'll help me on the road to recovery.

Sunrise Blossom: Anytime, Dede42, anytime.

Dede42: Yeah, so the doctor says I'm doing better and, after numbing up my toe, did some work on it, so I'm recovering and just have to not stand for long periods of time for a while. Anyway, on with the pageant and if any of you want to post birthday well-wishes in your reviews, please do as my birthday is tomorrow.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE PAGEANT**

Once the ponies were settled and the orchestra began to play, the curtain rose on the stage, revealing a fireplace set and Spike, who turned to address the audience with a fake British accent.

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony," he told them sadly. "It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart… by hatred!" And the audience gasped. "I know. Can you believe it?" he asked in a normal voice before switching back to his accent. "During this frightful age, each of the three tribes – the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies – cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies…" And as he spoke, the curtains opened to a new scene…

* * *

 _The pegasi flew through the sky, removing the clouds so that the sun could shine down on the farmlands worked by the Earth Ponies, and they landed before the ponies, who gave them baskets full of fresh fruit and vegetables. The pegasi then flew back to their home, not even thanking the Earth ponies._

 _Rolling their eyes, the Earth ponies filled baskets with more food and presented them to a group of unicorns, who weren't very nice either, and used their magic to set the sun and raise the moon that night. The next morning, they raised the sun once again._

 _`"The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace."`_

* * *

 _The Earth ponies were busy farming their lands when snow began to fall, perplexing them and when they demanded of the Pegasi of why they were making it snow, they insisted that it wasn't them since the snow was affecting their own cloud homes, and so both groups accused the unicorns, who were equally insistent that they weren't causing it to snow either._

 _`"The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land. The Earth ponies were freezing. The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry. And the unicorns were freezing_ and _hungry. Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm."`_

* * *

 _As the days went by and the snow kept falling, the Earth ponies struggled to grow_ any _kind of crops, but it wasn't working, and the wind was blowing so hard that their homes were being knocked over, and they were freezing. High in the clouds, the pegasi were having troubles since they didn't have food and it was_ so _cold that they could barely fly. Even the unicorns were suffering from the lack of food, warmth, and their magic was having no affect against the snow and wind._

 _`"Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became."`_

* * *

 _The Earth ponies were carrying a cloth bundle filled with food they'd managed to find back to their families when they were ambushed by a crew of pegasi and a group of unicorn. They fought over the bundle, which ripped and the food scattered, and they fought even harder, oblivious to the increasingly falling snow._

 _`"And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard."`_

* * *

 _In the meeting hall of the Earth ponies, representatives from each tribe was seated above the main floor, where they were bickering until their leaders arrived._

 _`"Each tribe sent their leaders."` Trumpets were played as the doors opened and a regal grey unicorn in purple robes and a silver crown entered the room to take a seat at the table while the unicorns stomped their hooves in approval. `"Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum."` The trumpets played again and this time, a blue pegasus entered, wearing Roman-like armor, and she also took a seat at the table across from Princess Platinum while the Pegasi stomped their hooves in approval._

 _`"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane. And lastly…"` Everypony in the room was confused when kazoos played and a pink Earth pony entered, taking a seat with the other two at the table. `"…leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead. Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster."`_

 _The three ponies removed their respective headgear, set them aside, and moments later, they were arguing instead of talking to each other._

 _`"All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!"` Commander Hurricane demanded, banging her hoof on the table, and the Pegasi shouted in agreement._

"Us _?!"_ _Chancellor Puddinghead exclaimed, offended. "We're not hogging all the food,_ you _are!" She then paused for a moment and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, wait. You're right. It's us." She then became angry again. "Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it_ snow _like crazy!" And this time the Earth ponies shouted in agreement._

 _Commander Hurricane groaned. "For the hundredth time, it's not us!" she objected. "We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!"_

 _Princess Platinum gasped, offended. "How_ dare _you!" she snapped, glaring at them both. "Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph!" And the other unicorns also "Hmph!"_

" _Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas," Chancellor Puddinghead complained, planting her face on the table._

" _What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas," Commander Hurricane scoffed and earned a glare from the pink pony._

" _Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" Princess Platinum insisted._

 _Commander Hurricane glared at the Princess. "You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!"_

" _I beg your pardon?!" Princess Platinum demanded, insulted and ended up putting her crown upside down. "_ I _am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" And she headed for the doors to leave._

 _Grabbing her helmet, Commander Hurricane raced past her. "Well, I'm leaving first!"_

 _Chancellor Puddinghead, however, managed to beat them both to the doors. "No,_ I'm _first!" And she shoved the doors open, almost being blown back in by the wind, and all three ended up arguing as they fought to get through the doors. Soon all three popped out and ended up in a snow drift with stunned expressions._

 _`"And the blizzard raged on."`_

* * *

 _Unknown to any of the ponies, high above the land and lurking in the blizzard clouds, windigos were whinnying, and they were making sure that it would keep snowing in order to feed on the anger and resentment of the tribes as long as possible._

* * *

A/N: Wow, talk about anger issues.

Sunrise Blossom: I know, and it's going to get worst before it gets better.

Dede42: No kidding. See you all on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A NEW HOME IS NEEDED!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearth's Warming Eve

A/N: Hey, everyone, Sunrise Blossom here. Dede42 had to step away to help get her sister, Panda94, ready for her day program, and I'm going to answer a question that has been bugging Roleplayer48 about the pageant. Well, I agreed to the pageant as a fun way to spend time with Twilight and my friends, but I never considered the racism in it until it was pointed out. Strange huh? Anyway, time for the next installment.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: A NEW HOME IS NEEDED!**

"So the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped," Spike told the audience as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie exited the stage and the curtain closed so that the scene could be changed, "and the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds, and basically complain."

* * *

 _In the cloud city of the pegasi, Private Pansy was sitting on a cloud and watching the snow falling when Commander Hurricane flew onto the steps of the palace._

" _Atten-tion!" she yelled, scaring Private Pansy so badly that she went into Fainting Goat mode, fell through the cloud and landed in a snow drift. "Well? Aren't you curious about how it went?" she demanded._

 _Private Pansy quickly dug herself out of the snow and hurried up the steps, which wasn't easy since they were icy from the cold. "Oh! Commander Hurricane, sir!" she said, saluting. "How did it go, sir?"_

"Horribly _!" Commander Hurricane complained. "Those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed? We have got to break ranks with those weak foals!" And she stamped her hoof so hard that Private Pansy jumped, slipped off the steps and went splat in the snow again._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the castle of the unicorns, Princess Platinum magically shoved the doors open and staggered inside,_ _shivering violently from the cold. "Clover the Clever! Willow the Wise!" she called out, hearing a minor explosion as she slumped to the stone floor. "I need you!"_

 _Clover the Clever, a purple unicorn, and Willow the Wise, an orange unicorn with soot on her face and Clover's twin sister, both hurried into the entrance hall, armed with a blanket and a warm drink._

" _Yes, your Majesty," said Clover the Clever, placing the blanket on the Princess while her sister quickly wiped the soot off her own face, which was due to the minor explosion earlier. "Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted?" she inquired._

 _Princess Platinum shook her head angrily while accepting the drink from Willow the Wise, and headed to a nearby cushion while her advisors magically shut the doors to keep the worst of the cold and the snow out. "Those other tribes are impossible!" she complained, setting herself on the cushion while Clover the Clever got her a bucket of warm water to put her hooves in. "I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures. The unicorns are noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of them!" She then shoved her hooves into the water, splashing her advisors._

 _While the Princess was warming up her hooves, Willow the Wise pulled her sister aside. "I knew one of us should've gone with her to the meeting," she said quietly and her sister agreed. So much for peace._

* * *

 _At the house for Chancellor Puddinghead, her advisor, Smart Cookie was waiting for the chancellor's return when she heard something coming down the chimney. 'Huh?' She turned and sighed when Chancellor Puddinghead popped out of the fireplace, covered with soot. "Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor?" she inquired, rolling her eyes at her boss' antics._

" _Maybe for you, Smart Cookie," said Chancellor Puddinghead smugly. "But_ I _am a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Which means" she stepped back inside the fireplace so her voice echoed slightly "I can also think_ inside _the chimney. Can_ you _think inside a chimney?"_

 _Smart Cookie wasn't sure of how to answer that. "Uh…"_

" _I didn't think so," Chancellor Puddinghead said, smirking._

" _Ugh," Smart Cookie groaned, rolling her eyes again._

 _Chancellor Puddinghead headed for the door and froze. "Ohmygosh. Hold on to your hooves!" she exclaimed. "I am_ just about to be brilliant _!"_

" _That'd be a first," Smart Cookie muttered under her breath._

" _I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone!" Chancellor Puddinghead declared._

" _Aw, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around?" Smart Cookie asked, disappointed. "Shoot… I really thought we could get through to 'em if we-"_

" _Don't worry about them," Chancellor Puddinghead said reassuringly, patting her advisor on her head. "We're the ones with all the food,_ right _?"_

 _Smart Cookie flushed, straightening her hat. "Actually, we're all out."_

" _Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food," said Chancellor Puddinghead. "And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong?" She shoved the doors ope and was immediately buried by snow._

" _Where should I start?" Smart Cookie muttered under her breath again._

 _Chancellor Puddinghead poked her head out of the snow. "The point is…"_

" _We must find a new land_ _!"_

* * *

A/N: And that's it for today. See you all on Thursday! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: DISCOVERY ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearth's Warming Eve

A/N: Hey, guys, I haven't had a great morning so far, and I hope it'll get better. Other then that, enjoy the story and I'll see you all on Tuesday.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: DISCOVERY ISSUES**

 _Promising the other pegasi that she would find a new home for them, Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy flew through the blizzard to find a new land to call home, and while the blue pegasus was enjoying flying through the storm, the yellow pegasus was struggling._

" _C'mon, Private Pansy, let's get a move on!" Commander Hurricane ordered, flying back to her aide. "Hup-one, hup-two!" Just then, the_ _lightning crackled across the sky, scaring Private Pansy so badly that she yelped and jumped into the forelegs of the commander._

 _Annoyed, Commander Hurricane shoved her away. "Get a hold of yourself, Private!" she snapped and began pushing her from behind. "We cannot let anything distract us from the mission at hand. To find, and if necessary, to conquer a new land!"_

" _Conquer, sir?" Private Pansy repeated, perplexed._

 _Commander Hurricane looked around cautiously. "You never know where enemies might be lurking."_

" _I don't see any enemies, Commander. Just… snow," said Private Pansy._

 _Just then, Commander Hurricane attacked an oddly shaped cloud. "A-ha! What's that?!"_

 _Private Pansy watched her for a moment and then yelped when a cloud touched her, and she ended up in her commander's forelegs once again._

" _Okay. This is getting old," Commander Hurricane grumbled, dropping her aide this time._

* * *

 _Down on the ground, Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, and Willow the Wise had set out to find a new land for the unicorns, and true to form, the Princess was complaining._

" _Oh, this is simply taking forever," she moaned. "My hooves are killing me! How long have we been walking for?"_

" _About five minutes, your highness," Clover the Clever answered, pushing aside a branch to reveal the castle._

" _Oh, I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard," Princess Platinum complained, but she was still walking at the moment. "But it'll all be worth it, don't you agree?"_

" _Actually we think that the three tribes could've tried harder," Willow the Wise suggested._

 _Princess Platinum scoffed and then she screamed when she saw something. "_ Stoooooop _!"_

 _The twins ran to her side, looking around quickly for danger. "What's wrong?"_

"That _is what's wrong!" the Princess exclaimed, pointing fearfully at the stream._

" _Your Highness, it's just a stream," Clover the Clever reassured her, crossing over a few stones to the other side, and Willow the Wise did the same. "We can cross it easily."_

" _I refuse to get my gown wet," Princess Platinum objected. "I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a bedraggled Earth pony, or worse yet a rough-and-tumble_ Pegasus _. I, for one, have no intention of stooping down to their level. On the other hand, I have no trouble watching_ you _stoop down," she added slyly. And the twins groaned._

" _I'll deal with this one, sis," said Willow the Wise to her twin, and went to assist their Princess by letting her ride on her back._

" _And do watch the gown, darling," Princess Platinum warned as they crossed the stream. "It's worth more than_ all _of the books in your library."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie were searching for a new land for the Earth ponies, and it wasn't going well since the Chancellor had cut holes in the map, which was taped upside down on her face._

" _Yes, yes," said the Chancellor as they walked around in a complete circle. "This is definitely the right direction."_

" _It feels like we're going in circles," Smart Cookie grumbled while glancing at the ground that was covered in a circle made out of their hoof-prints, unfortunately, her boss heard her._

" _But that's impossible," Chancellor Puddinghead protested. "Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map wrong?"_

 _Smart Cookie shook her head. "Absolutely not, your chancellorness," she said quickly. "It's just that there are holes in the map, and-"_

" _How else could I see where I was going?" Chancellor Puddinghead interrupted._

" _Yeah, uh-" Smart Cookie began._

" _Or talk?" the Chancellor continued. "I need to be able to talk! I mean, how would we survive if I just suddenly shut up?" And she almost fell off a ledge as she spoke._

 _Smart Cookie rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid that should happen, your chancellorship," she said sarcastically. "Heh. It's just that… the map is also upside down."_

 _Chancellor Puddinghead smirked. "I got a newsflash for you, Cookie. The Earth is round. There is no up or down."_

" _You're right!" Smart Cookie agreed. "It's_ such _a relief to me that you're in charge of this map…"_

" _Relief?" the Chancellor repeated, frowning. "You don't need relief! If any pony needs relief around here, it's me! I'm a chancellor! I'm a big shot! You're just my, um… my, uh…"_

" _Secretary," Smart Cookie suggested._

" _Whatever," said Chancellor Puddinghead. "You take the map, while I enjoy some relief." She shoved the map into her secretary's hooves, and then she did fall off a small ledge._

 _Smart Cookie chuckled. "Yes, Chancellor Puddinghead." And the Chancellor popped up and beamed._

* * *

The curtain came down and Spike returned to the stage, still talking with a fake British accent. "And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way, but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land," he told the audience as the curtain lifted again to show a new scene. "Nopony had ever seen paradise before."

* * *

 _The two peagsi flew over a wide lush land and both were thrilled with their discovery._

" _This is the new land we've been searching for!" Commander Hurricane exclaimed, landing on a white cloud to look around._

" _What a view…" said Private Pansy said happily. "I can see my future house from here."_

 _Pleased, Commander Hurricane got out a blue flag and stuck it into the cloud. "I proclaim this new land to be…_ Pegasopolis _!" she declared._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the three unicorns entered the same land, only they were on a nearby mountain and Princess Platinum was excited to discover that there were all kinds of gems embedded in the side of the mountain._

" _I've never seen such jewels!" she squealed, magically collecting a pile of gems. "This ruby is dazzling. This whole_ land _is dazzling. I'm double dazzled!" She squealed again while Clover the Clever and Willow the Wise both smiled slightly. "In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land_ Unicornia _!" she declared, planting a purple flag in the ground._

* * *

 _At the base of the mountain, the two Earth ponies arrived, and Chancellor Puddinghead was overjoyed by their discovery._

" _The air! The trees! The dirt! This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!" the Chancellor squealed._

" _And fertile, too," Smart Cookie agreed, scooping up some of the dirt with her hoof. "Perfect for growing food."_

 _Chancellor Puddinghead stood and shook off the dirt she'd been rolling in. "In the name of the Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this new place… uh…_ Dirtville," she declared.

" _How about "Earth"?" Smart Cookie suggested._

"Earth _!" the Chancellor repeated and stuck an orange flag in the dirt. "Congratulations to me for thinking of it."_

" _We found our new home!" the three leaders declared and froze, staring at each other in shock, and even their aides were surprised to see that they had all found the_ exact _same land at the same time._

" _I planted my flag first!" Commander Hurricane declared from the cloud, glaring at the unicorns and the Earth ponies._

" _Did not!" Princess Platinum objected, glaring at the pegasus commander._

" _Did too!" Commander Hurricane snapped._

 _Chancellor Puddinghead smirked at them both. "I planted mine earlier than first."_

 _Princess Platinum glared at them. "All of you riffraff are trespassing in Unicornia!" she announced._

" _The name is Pegasopolis!"_

" _Earth!"_

" _Pegasopolis!"_

" _Unicornia!"_

 _Unaware that a certain cold wind was starting to pick up with snow beginning to fall, Commander Hurricane flew from the cloud to confront the unicorn Princess. "I say we fight for the land," she challenged. "May the best pony win!" And the wind blew harder._

" _That's barbaric," Princess Platinum objected and magically positioned her two advisors, who had startled expressions on their faces, in front of her. "Clover the Clever? Willow the Wise? Throw that brute into the dungeon!" she ordered._

" _What dungeon?" Clover the Clever asked, perplexed and her twin shrugged. "Look, perhaps if we all calmed down…"_

" _Please, let's calm down," Willow the Wise agreed._

 _Smart Cookie nodded. "I agree. Let's all calm down."_

" _I vote for calm," Private Pansy agreed._

 _Commander Hurricane glared at her. "I'll have you court-martialed for insubordination, Private!" she threatened. "We settle this on the battlefield!" she declared when_ whack! _She got hit in the face with a snowball that nearly knocked her helmet off her head._

 _Princess Platinum laughed when_ whack! _She too got hit in the face with a snowball, and Commander Hurricane laughed at her. "Who_ dares _throw a snowball at royalty?!" she shrieked._

 _Chancellor Puddinghead, who'd been forming snowballs out of the snow, paused and looked around perplexed. "Wait a minute, where'd all this snow come from anyway?" she wondered, and to their horror, the blizzard had somehow followed them to their new home!_

" _Oh no," Commander Hurricane moaned. "Not again."_

 _High above them, the wind kept blowing in clouds filled with snow, and the_ _windigos were roaring triumphantly_ _._

* * *

A/N: Danger, Will Robinson! Danger! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: CONFLICT AND FRIENDSHIP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearth's Warming Eve

A/N: Hey, fellow MLP fans, here is the final chapter and I am _so_ looking forward to Halloween tomorrow! For I am the Halloween Queen, and I rule the night!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: CONFLICT AND FRIENDSHIP**

"And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow _and_ hard feelings," Spike narrated, pacing the stage and got caught up in the moment. "Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintry! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of-"

"We get it! Move on!"

The baby dragon laughed nervously and cleared his throat before continuing. "Everypony was forced to seek shelter," he said as the curtains opened once again. "They searched high and low, but the only shelter for miles was a cold and desolate cave. And, of course, the three tribes had to share it, and no pony was too happy about that…"

* * *

 _Having retreated to the cave and removed their respective headgear, the seven ponies were now huddle in the center of the cave, and while the four aides were relieved that they were out of the storm, the three leaders weren't happy in the slightest._

" _Please, Commander Hothead," said Princess Platinum rudely when the pegasus commander got too close to her._

" _It's Commander Hurricane," Commander Hurricane corrected her._

 _The Princess cleared her throat. "Please,_ Commander _, could you just stand back and give me my royal space?" she requested._

 _The pegasus commander smirked and stepped closer. "You mean like_ this _, your highness?" she challenged._

" _Indeed not!" Princess Platinum objected hotly and nudged her back a bit to gesture to the ground. "You see this invisible line?" she inquired._

 _Rolling her eyes, Commander Hurricane turned to Private Pansy. "Private? Outline our territory for everypony to see," she ordered and the yellow pegasus reluctantly did so, drawing a line with her hoof. "See this real,_ non-invisible _line? No unicorns_ or _Earth ponies are allowed to cross it! This is the sovereign territory of Pegasopolis!"_

" _Clover the Clever?" Princess Platinum snapped. "Willow the Wise?" And she was pleased while her annoyed advisors went to draw lines with their own hooves._

 _Chancellor Puddinghead blinked and realized that she was going to be left out. "Uh… Smart Cookie!"_

" _I know, I know," Smart Cookie grumbled and the four ponies began drawing lines to indicate the boundary lines. Whenever they bumped into each other, they shared apologetic looks since they were all having to work for rude leaders._

 _When Private Pansy drew her line around a small rock, Commander Hurricane immediately protested. "What are you doing?" she demanded, getting the attention of the other ponies. "Don't go around the rock, go over it! I'm not giving up an inch of territory to the enemy!"_

 _Princess Platinum leapt forward to keep the two pegasus from taking the rock. "That rock is clearly on the Unicornia side of the cave, and it belongs to us!" she declared and then spoke softly to the sisters. "Who knows? There could be jewels inside."_

 _Not about to let her have the rock, Commander Hurricane nudged it over to her side of the cave. "I claim this rock for Pegasopolis!"_

" _Unhand that rock this instant, you scoundrel!" the Princess ordered angrily._

 _Just then, Chancellor Puddinghead hopped over the line, startling the pegasus commander. "Oh, look, you found my rock," she said cheerfully. "I've been looking for it everywhere." She quickly snatched it up in her mouth and ran bak to her part of the cave, dropping it so that it almost landed on Smart Cookie's hoof._

" _Hey! You invaded our territory!" Commander Hurricane protested._

" _Finders keepers, losers weepers!" the Chancellor sneered._

" _That's the last straw!"_

" _Give me my rock_!"

 _And soon the three leaders were arguing and chasing each other around the cave, no longer paying attention to the lines, and the four advisors were alarmed to see that the icy wind was now blowing into the cave, and ice was beginning to form on the walls and over the entrance._

" _Clover, we've got trouble!" Willow the Wise yelped._

" _Look, everypony!" Clover the Clever announced. "The entrance!" And soon the entire entrance was covered with ice and storm clouds were circling above their heads._

 _Commander Hurricane couldn't believe that she was stuck in the cave with unicorns and Earth ponies. "Great," she complained, unaware that the ice that was forming on the walls was now on the ground and creeping toward her hooves and the hooves of the other two leaders. "Now there's no way out! We're trapped!"_

" _You two deserve this horrible fate," Princess Platinum sneered, obvious to the ice creeping up her legs and that both Clover the Clever and Willow the Wise were slowly backing away with uneasy expressions. "You've done nothing but argue and fight with each other!"_

" _You've been fighting too,_ your Highness _," Commander Hurricane sneered, the ice creeping up her legs and Private Pansy was now backing away fearfully._

" _Yeah! Worse!" Chancellor Puddinghead agreed, ice creeping up her legs, too, and Smart Cookie was backing away from her side to avoid getting frozen, too. "I haven't been fighting nearly as much as you!" And soon the three leaders were arguing again, completely obvious to the ice that was steadily freezing them in place with each hateful word that left their mouths._

" _How ridiculous! A unicorn never stoops to fighting!"_

" _That's just 'cause you wimpy unicorns know you'd never win! Earth ponies are numbskulls!"_

" _Pegasi are brutes!"_

" _Unicorns are snobs!"_

 _Soon the three leaders were frozen statues in their respective corners of the cave, and the ice was now moving toward the advisors, who were backing away from it until they reached the middle of the cave, and collided with each other. They yelped and faced each other, letting out relieved sighs. When the wind roared above them, they yelped and clung to each other, and it was then that they saw movement in the clouds directly above their heads._

" _W-W-What is that… thing?" Private Pansy asked uneasily staring up at the demonic horse creatures that were flying in circles above their heads._

" _They must be… windigos!" Clover the Clever and Willow the Wise yelped together, recognizing the creatures from their studies._

" _Windigos?" Smart Cookie and Private Pansy asked at the same time as they stopped hugging, but they remained huddled together for safety and warmth as the ice drew closer._

 _Clover the Clever nodded. "Our mentors Star Swirl the Bearded and Mythic Diadem taught us about them," she explained. "They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become!"_

" _And when our leaders began arguing, they must've followed us here," said Willow the Wise. "No wonder that blizzard hit suddenly in both places."_

" _Then… this is our fault," Smart Cookie realized. "We three tribes… we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too."_

 _Clover the Clever nodded sadly. "And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts…" she agree sadly, "all because we_ _were foolish enough to hate."_

" _Well, I don't hate_ you _…" Private Pansy told them honestly as the ice started creeping up their legs, trapping them. "I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys." And Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever, and Willow the Wise all began giggling. Hearing this, the windigo snorted. "Actually, I don't really hate her," she confessed. "I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike her." And the three ponies laughed in agreement._

" _Our leaders might frustrate us in their own ways, but they're good ponies deep down," Willow the Wise remarked._

 _Smart Cookie smiled at them sadly, wishing that they could've been friends from the beginning. "Well, I don't hate you guys either," she stated, and the three ponies agreed while the ice continued covering their bodies and the windigos whinnying, increasing their dark magic to overwhelm them. "No matter what our differences, we're all ponies."_

 _Soon the four ponies were completely covered with ice, saved for the tips of Clover the Clever and Willow the Wise's horns. Just as the windigos were cackling with their success in freezing the ponies forever, the two horns began glowing pink and green, and the ice shattered, freeing the ponies. Both Private Pansy and Smart Cookie jumped backward as the two unicorns' eyes glowed white and their combined magic shot into the air, sending the windigos flying out of the cave with roars of rage, and the magic formed a large heart that began warming the cave._

 _Clover the Clever and Willow the Wise both staggered when their horns and eyes stopped glowing, and they sat down, shaken by what just happen._

" _Um, did we just do_ that _?" Willow the Wise wondered._

" _What was that?" Private Pansy asked, staring up at the glowing magical heart._

" _I didn't know unicorns could do that," Smart Cookie remarked, also staring up at the magical heart._

" _I didn't either," Clover the Clever agreed and her sister nodded as they got up. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just us. It came from all four of us, joined together, in friendship." And the four ponies hugged once again._

* * *

 _`"All through the night, the three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we all still sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw. And it even began to melt their hearts."`_

 _The four ponies shared funny stories that had them rolling around the ground, laughing and giggling as the magical heart continued melting the ice, and they even shared their favorite songs. As the magic grew stronger, the ice around Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane, and Chancellor Puddinghead melted, freeing them._

 _Learning from their advisors about the windigos and how the glowing magical heart had been created, the three leaders apologized to each other, realizing that their arguing in both lands had caused the storm. Soon the ice covering the cave was completely gone, and they went back outside to see that the sun was shining in the sky, melting the remaining snow._

* * *

 _`"The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land…" The seven ponies set up a flagpole with a flag of the two Alicorn sisters on it encircling the sun "_ _Equestria_!" And after the curtain closed briefly, it lifted again to reveal the Mane Seven and Spike standing together as the audience cheered.

The group had the other ponies come on stage, where they all bowed, and then they all began singing with the audience, united as one:

" _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts._

 _As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart._

 _Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few._

 _Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)._

 _We are a circle of pony friends._

 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end._ "

And when the song was done, the audience cheered once again.

* * *

Backstage, the ponies were all chatting and packing up the costumes and props before heading home to celebrate with their families and friends.

"We should be so honored that Princess Celestia chose _us_!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "She must really think we exemplify what good friends are!" And they were all agreeing when the wind began blowing through the windows, which were open once again for some strange reason.

"Applejack, I thought you closed all the windows," Rarity complained since it was messing up her mane.

Applejack glowered. "Don't blame me," she snapped. "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it. After all, she's got wings."

"Why do I always have to do all the high up chores?" Rainbow Dash protested. "Why can't Twilight and Sunrise use their magic for a change!" And the seven ponies were soon arguing, but it was cut short when they heard something that suspiciously sounded like windigos roaring. "Y'know what? I got it." And she quickly closed the windows, locking them so that they wouldn't open up again.

Exchanging looks, they were soon laughing and joking as they left to join in the celebrations while high above Canterlot, a familiar glowing heart appeared.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you all Thursday! Providing we're not all in sugar comas from all the Halloween treats of tomorrow. R&R everyone!


End file.
